marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus Panhellenios (Earth-199999)
History Powers & Abilities Powers Olympian Deity Physiology: Zeus possesses the conventional superhuman attributes of an Olympian Deity. However, as Skyfather of the Olympian gods, many of these abilities are vastly superior to those possessed by the vast majority of his race. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Olympians, Zeus is superhumanly strong. His strength is far superior to the vast majority of his race and he is capable of lifting over 100 tons, without supplementing his strength with his other powers. He is physically the second strongest of the Olympians, surpassed only by his son, Hercules; however, he can match or surpass Hercules by only boosting himself with his other powers. *'Superhuman Speed:' Zeus is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete, enabling him to run 111-115 mph. *'Superhuman Agility:' Zeus' agility, balance, & bodily coordination, have been conditioned to levels that are far superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Zeus' Reflexes have been greatly conditioned & are much more superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Godlike Stamina:' Zeus' highly advanced physiology generates almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, enabling to sustain almost indefinitely. As a result, he possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. His stamina is matched among the Olympians only by his brothers Pluto & Neptune & his sons Ares, Hercules, & Hermes. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Zeus' skin, muscle, bone, & all other body tissues have 3 times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being. This contributes somewhat, to Zeus' superhuman strength & weight. *'Invulnerability:' Zeus' body is highly resistant to all forms of physical injury, far more so than the vast majority of his race. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature & pressure extremes, falls from tremendous heights, & powerful energy blasts without sustaining an injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Like all Olympians, if injured, Zeus is capable of healing himself with superhuman speeds & efficiency, enabling him to heal all injuries. He is even capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs if necessary. Among the Olympians, his healing powers are equaled only by those of his brother Pluto. *'Self Sustenance:' Zeus is almost completely self-sustained, he does not require air, and does not need to eat or drink. *'Immortality:' Like all other Olympians, Zeus is functionally immortal. He is immune to aging & has not aged since reaching adulthood. He cannot die by any conventional means. Zeus is also immune to all known Earthly diseases & infections. He has even been reborn at times. *'Magical Manipulation:' Zeus possesses vast magical powers of an unknown nature, which surpass the magic-wielding powers of any other Olympian god. Zeus can generate & manipulate other forms of energy as well. Only a small number of how Zeus can utilize his superhuman abilities are as yet known. *'Spell Casting:' Among these is the augmentation of physical strength & endurance & the enchantment of living beings or objects. Zeus can create inter-dimensional apertures through which he can transport himself & even the entire Olympian army. *'Energy Avatar:' He can project his image, voice, & energy bolts from the Olympian dimension into that of Earth. *'Shape-Shifting:' Zeus can change his shape into that of other humanoid beings (as when he impersonated Amphitryon, the husband of Hercules' mother Alcmena), of animals, or even of objects. *'Energy Projection:' In addition to being able to manipulate energy, he can project it in vast quantities offensively or defensively. His energy projection is vast enough to match Odin or destroy entire galaxies. *'Flight:' *'Electrokinesis:' Zeus's ability to generate tremendous amounts of electrical energy & to project them from his hands in the form of lightning bolts has become his trademark, & his ability to manipulate lightning was shown to greatly exceed that of Thor. *'Precognition:' *'Allspeak:' Due to the Allspeak (also called All-Tongue), Zeus can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, & various alien languages. Abilities Skilled Combatant: Zeus is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant & is particularly skilled at employing his vast energy manipulating abilities including lightning bolts in combat situations, making him virtually invincible. Strength level Class 100+: Zeus is capable of press lifting over 100 tons without supplementing his strength with his other powers. Paraphernalia Transportation Dimensional teleportation using his powers. Weapons Thunderbolts made by Hephaestus. Notes *Mel Gibson portrays Zeus Panhellenios in Hercules. Trivia Category:No Dual Identity Category:Males Category:Olympians Category:Deities Category:Olympus citizens Category:Married Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Earth-199999 Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Omniscient Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Virtually indestructible Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Atmokinesis Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Power Bestowal Category:Regeneration Category:Precogs Category:Teleporters